Mauvaise perdante
by xLoveYouAnyway
Summary: Monaco se trouve dans une mauvaise posture à cause d'un simple jeu de cartes. Et pour couronner le tout, France l'oblige à faire tout son sale boulot. C'est avec son travail et le travail de celui-ci qu'elle devra le supporter pendant deux mois... Personnages légèrement OOC's


_Disclaimer __: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, sinon, je ne serai pas occupée à écrire des fictions dessus... Si ?_

_**Mot de début : Bon, je me suis décidée à écrire une p'tite fiction toute bête, qui est sans doute la première que je commence officiellement ! Je ne suis pas très confiante que son contenue soit bon, mais très mauvaise. A vous de juger, mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, sérieusement, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Les reviews font plaisir, et **_**IL Y A DES FAUTES (sûrement) JE REPRENDRAIS LE TOUT AVEC UN CORRECTEUR, ALORS CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE LE DIRE DANS VOS REVIEWS, JE LE SAIS DÉJÀ, HEIN !**** Bon, bha, bonne lecture quand même... (J'suis trop enthousiaste, ça se voit trop en plus, LOL)**_**  
**_

* * *

**Mauvaise perdante**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Jeu de cartes **

**M**onaco se tenait droite comme la lettre _''I'' _sur sa chaise faite de bois de chêne. Un soupir d'agacement s'échappa de ses lèvres, France était toujours en retard à chaque _rendez-vous_, ce qui exaspérait à chaque fois la blonde. De toute manière à chaque fois qu'il venait il amenait une de ses bizarreries françaises, qu'elle préférait oublier... Ils avaient toujours rendez-vous dans ce petit bistro que France fréquentait beaucoup.

Il faisait beau, le Soleil brillait de milles feu, un ciel dégagé sans aucunes traces de nuages... Elle remonta ses lunettes qui glissait sur le pont de son nez. La jeune femme observait machinalement sa montre fine qui indiquait que le français avait une vingtaine de minutes de retard. Dans plus de dix minutes, il aurait battu le record du _''PIRE RETARD A UN RENDEZ-VOUS EN TANT QUE NATION'' _. Elle était plus qu'exaspérée de ce comportement.

De toute manière entre France et Monaco le courant ne passait pas vraiment. Ce rendez-vous était plus une corvée qu'autre chose pour la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle le détestait parfois ! Tout en sachant qu'elle sera obligée de le côtoyer durant une bonne dizaine d'années, après tout c'est le travail d'une nation !

Ce n'était toujours pas très facile, mais ça lui plaisait bien d'être une nation, elle n'a jamais su expliquer pourquoi... Soudain, France arriva au pas de course. Monaco prit une moue rancunière, le blond l'avait bien remarqué, et un sourire lui échappa, oubliant la mine de Monaco, préférant se souvenir de sa trouvaille. Il possédait avec lui un sac de couleur sombre, légèrement recouvert de quelques tâches pâles.

- Il était temps, France... Commença t-elle sur un ton énervé qui se voulait calme, sans succès. Un sourire encore plus amusé apparut sur son visage.

- Pas de bonjour ? Dit-il se sa voix charmeuse. Devant le silence de la jeune blonde, il reprit. Je sens que tu ne seras pas déçue par ma petite trouvaille, qui te plaira sans doute... Déclara t-il sur un ton plutôt joueur. Monaco poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Dois-je te le rappeler que nous sommes ici pour parler... La gronda-t-il, France l'interrompit en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chuuuttt... Je suis sûre que ça ne te décevra pas ! Reprit t-il plus que taquin. La blonde rougit légèrement de colère en se faisant couper ainsi. Il enleva son doigt, sous les représailles de Monaco, il s'en fichait bien, et sortit un paquet de cartes. Assez étonnée, elle observa curieusement le paquet. France sourit de plus belle, ravit de l'effet de surprise. Elle était assez prévisible, au final.

Les cartes étaient toutes neuves, elles étaient blanches avec pour image de dos un motif classique. C'est le genre de jeu qu'on trouve un peu partout dans les grandes surfaces. Cet objet (du moins en apparence) n'allait pas faire obtenir le pardon de Monaco à l'égard de France. Mais Dieu sait ce qu'il a derrière la tête...Il distribua les cartes avec une certaine habilité sous le regard de Monaco qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur, c'était sa son excuse ? Un jeu de cartes... Extraordinaire... Elle peinait à garder son calme, devant un France qui devinait parfaitement son combat intérieur. Monaco aimait être calme, et détestait montrer une mauvaise image de son comportement quasi-exemplaire. Elle était en apparence de tout ce qu'il y avait de sérieux, ses cheveux blonds étaient tous regroupés en une tresse appliqué, un visage encadré par des lunettes, un visage moyennement pâle et une tenue toujours stricte. France lui était tout à fait son contraire... Il n'avait rien de quelqu'un de très sérieux, à en juger par son comportement extraverti et ses tenues souvent assez..._inappropriés_...

- Le but du jeu est simple, c'est un jeu de cartes tout à fait normal, à la bataille, pour être précis. Mais... Si tu gagnes tu auras le droit de me punir de n'importe quel manière que tu le souhaites sans mes plaintes... Il s'interrompit amusé et déjà sûr de sa victoire, le regard de Monaco brilla d'un éclat assez intéressé, elle aussi ne doutait pas de ses capacités aux cartes, et punir France de son manque de professionnalisme lui ferait un bien fou... France reprit, mais si je gagne... je te ferai n'importe quoi et...sans tes plaintes. Et tout cela, pendant deux mois ! Je compte sur ta parole, Monaco... Sinon, je me demande comme réagirai les autres nations quand elle apprendront que l'inflexible Monaco ne tient pas sa parole... Conclut t-il avec un regard assez grivois. Elle acquiesca ignorant le regard pervers de France. Elle allait lui faire regretter ses manies ! Elle remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes aujourd'hui assez brunes.

Elle commença la partie avec une impatience incontrôlée, le futur qu'elle imaginait était omniprésent dans son esprit, réfléchissant à chaque punition qu'elle lui ferait endurer. Parmi elle, on trouvait : Lui faire copier une vingtaines de documents, lui faire boire les pires breuvages d'Angleterre... Il y en avaient plus que ça, mais ils étaient tellement nombreux que Monaco ne remarquait pas la vitesse du jeu.

France remportait toutes ses cartes. Il sortait le plus souvent des rois, des reines... Monaco regardait le jeu se déroulait avec un regard soupçonneux. Il y avait sûrement de la triche dans l'air. Et tout le monde savait que France avait toujours quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle riposta à son roi de pique avec un as. France s'autorisa un sourire, de plus en plus étrange tout ça.

Finalement, il ne lui restait que deux cartes, et elle lui en avait remporter que trois... Le Français avait presque tout remporter, c'était finie d'elle. Et qui sait ce qu'il va lui faire endurer ! Il finit par l'emporter contre la reine de Monaco avec un roi de cœur. France prit un air charmeur mélangé à un air victorieux sur le visage. Monaco détourna le regard le visage légèrement rougissant d'avoir perdue contre France.

- Alors, Monaco ? Vois-tu j'ai remporter... Alors par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Dit-il en masquant sa joie, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui faire passer.

- Parler en tant que nation... Répondit-elle assez gênée sous le regard assez sournois de France.

- Bien, comme tu voudras. Accepta t-il, Monaco retint un gémissement étranglé... Attendez... France accepte de parler en tant que nation alors qu'il pouvait faire bien autres choses et qu'il venait de remporter un certain pouvoir sur la blonde.

Le reste de la discussion se fit dans un calme omniprésent. Monaco fut assez surprise du sérieux de France, il n'a jamais ô jamais divaguer, changer le sujet de la discussion. Là, il était plus qu'attentif, normalement il s'ennuie dans les discussions avec Monaco et ne manquait pas de lui en faire part. Finalement, la discussion finit sur un salut posée de France, qui rentrait assez bredouille.

Monaco restait sur sa chaise. Elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, France n'allait pas commencer à l'obliger à faire des choses contre son gré. Elle avala deux gorgées fraiches d'une eau qu'elle avait commandée vers la fin de leurs entretien. Elle essuya sa bouche avec un morceau de tissus sentant une odeur de ... rose. Elle retira le tissus rose bordée de petites vaguelettes blanches. Avec horreur elle découvrit que les initiales de France était cousus dessus. Elle le lâcha automatiquement. Le pauvre mouchoir imbibé du parfum de rose se retrouvait sur le sol rugueux. France à du l'oublier... Où... Peut-être l'a t-il fait exprès ?

Le cerveau de la blonde se mit en ébullition pour méditer sur un sujet fort peu intéressant. Mais, qui avait sûrement une certaine importance dans la conscience de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa, prit un air pensif, se concentrant uniquement sur ses pensées ignorant le son du trafic routier, le bruit des enfants riant avec un rire cristallin... Elle arriva à cette conclusion : elle était devenue folle. Folle d'avoir pu méditer sur un sujet dénuée de sens, tout ça à cause d'un simple mouchoir oubliée, celui de France, en plus !

Finalement, la blonde préférait rentrer chez elle. Elle déposa la monnaie sur la table soigneusement rangée par ses soins, avant de s'éclipser de cet endroit qui, désormais, figurait sur la liste des endroits qu'elle ne devait y aller...

* * *

**F**rance faisait la cuisine dans son chez lui. Il fredonnait une chanson française, avec son sourire habituel. Il battait les œufs avec d'une main experte avant de continuer son gâteau... Oui, il allait préparer un gâteau. Non par pour fêter sa victoire mais car il réservait une certaine surprise à Monaco pour l'un de ses _obscurs_ projets. Le Français avait toujours une petite idée derrière la tête qui bien provoquer sa perte à certains moments, mais cette fois-ci il était sûr de lui, que ce serait une réussite.

Il termina sa recette avant de tout mettre à l'intérieur du four. Maintenant que le dessert était fait, et que l'entrée et le plat eux aussi étaient finalisés, il s'accorderait bien une petite pause avec son très cher ami en Angleterre. Mais... il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, de tout manière l'Anglais ne serait pas chez lui, il était partit quelque part pendant un certain temps.

France espérait qu'il serait mort, mangé comme plat de résistance par une bande de cannibales assoiffés de sang sur l'île où il s'était déplacer... Le blond ne savait pas quelle île, mais espérait que les habitants de cette dernière le prenait aussi pour un fou durant ses discussions avec ses soi-disant amis les fées et autres... Une idée évidente traversa son esprit : se reposer. Pourquoi pas s'autoriser un peu de repos ?

Il n'y avait rien de très intéressant tout à était fait au final : pousser les jeunes gens à faire des enfants, tout rapporter à l'amour, et ce à chaque passant... Il n'y avait presque plus rien à faire, au final. Il réprima un léger bâillement avant d'aller bien se reposer, pensant déjà à ce qu'il fera subir à cette pauvre Monaco qui devait ne pas dormir sur ses deux oreilles...

Il se coucha sur son lit, sombrant dans les bras de Morphée avec une dernière pensée pour son projet qui est de faire de Monaco celle qui fera tout le sale boulot pendant deux mois, après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il avait gagner..en trichant. Ouh, le vilain petit garçon...

* * *

Il était environ six heures du soir quand Monaco reçut un coup de fil. Hésitante, elle se leva de sa chaise pour décrocher espérant que ce ne soit pas France demandant des requêtes. Elle prit d'une main légèrement tremblante le téléphone. Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent pincées quand elle reconnaissait le léger fredonnement du français.

- Allô ? Elle essayait de garder son calme à son futur bourreau.

- Bonsoir Monaco... Commença t-il de sa voix suave, il reprit de même, Je veux que tu viennes pour un dîner chez moi. Tu sais où c'est... La blonde prit une mine interrogatrice, aller chez lui pour un simple repas ? Très drôle... France exerçait un considérable contrôle sur elle, alors, l'inviter à dîner avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Elle en était sûre il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mais il l'avait obligée, elle doit se plier à sa volonté. Ce n'était pas ''Je te propose'', non c'était un ''Je **veux** que tu viennes pour un dîner chez moi'', quelle politesse... Devant le mutisme de Monaco, le français s'autorisa un léger sourire au bout du fil.

- Je vois à ce soir... Juste une demi-seconde avant qu'elle ne raccroche, le français susurra un petit : _mon Ange._

C'était officiel, écrit sur noir sur blanc, elle le détestait de tout son être...

* * *

**NdA :** C'est bon, cette horreur est officiellement terminée. J'ai finis à deux heures du mat' avec les voisins du haut qui gueulait avec comme fond de musique le dernier clip de Lady Gaga (non ceci n'est pas une blague, c'est l'un des soucis quand on habite en appartement : les voisins). Alors ne vous étonnez pas du nombre de fautes que j'ai pu laissée. Mais je ne suis la meilleure personne qui se corrige soi-même, je cherche donc un bêta, un correcteur... Bref, je cherche quelqu'un qui voudrait corriger mes textes encore faiblards au niveau du scénario et de l'écriture... Mais je compte reprendre le tout dès que mon style se sera améliorer. Les débuts d'un auteur, où plutôt les déboires de celui-ci... Bon, j'imagine déjà les reviews qui diront que c'est trop court et tout et tout... J'AI PEUR ! J'avoue que l'idée de départ est un peu chelou, et que c'est du revu, mais bizarrement je tiens plutôt à cette fiction. En même temps c'est normal, c'est ma première, mais j'ai vraiment pas confiance à cent pour cent que cette fiction finira un jour ou pas. Et puis le pairing n'occupe pas une très grande place dans le fandom, alors, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Après, tout, j'aime ce qui est original...

_J'ai plein d'autres trucs à dire...mais je ne le ferai pas, contactez-moi par MP (message privé) si vous voulez corriger ce tas de fautes (quelle bonne estime de soi ! Non sérieux !) (j'ai la mauvaise impression que tout le monde fuit, normal ?) ! _


End file.
